


sent from my iPhone

by backjeanpocket



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Ending, Childhood Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Nice Things, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stanley Uris Lives, Stephen King Catch These Hands Challenge, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backjeanpocket/pseuds/backjeanpocket
Summary: It's been a few months since the Losers defeated Pennywise and left Derry, but Eddie and Richie still have something to sort out between themselves. Short and sweet text exchange. Shamelessly fluffy one shot adapted from RP. Eddie Lives! Fix-It AU
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	sent from my iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from Omegle RP. They wrote Richie, I wrote Eddie. No AO3 handle, or I'd credit them. Their prompt was "It's been few months since the Losers defeated Pennywise. Eddie lived and went back to New York."
> 
> Tooth-rotting fluff, because we deserve it :･ﾟ☆✧・ﾟ:*

_[Delivered at 8:32pm]_  
**RT:** Hey Spaghetti! How you been, bud? Kicking recovery in the ass?

**EK:** Hey Rich, doing okay. Mostly been staying in bed all day watching trashy reality TV. Oh, and some unfunny jackass's Netflix comedy special on repeat  
**EK:** You?

**RT** : Damn, watching some unfunny jackass tell jokes? Can't imagine anything worse.  
**RT:** I'm alright, Eds. I've actually got news!

**EK:** What's up? Found someone to tolerate you? Finally got laid?  
_[Delivered at 8:48pm]_  
**EK:** Wait but really what's up? You're not dead right? I didn't survive a killer clown from outer space for you to die on me a couple months later.

_[Delivered at 8:50pm]_  
**RT:** Slept with someone other than your mom, you mean? Never.  
**RT:** Well, you know that tour I suspended after Derry?

**EK:** She's rolling in her grave as we speak  
**EK:** I know of it... is it back on?!

**RT:** Indeed it is. My hack ghostwriter has been fired and it's all material written by yours truly.

**EK:** FUCK YES MAN!  
**EK:** When's your NYC run? Please say, I don't know, tomorrow.  
**EK:** No more jokes about your fake publicity stunt gf I hope? Ha

**RT:** First date, three weeks from now.  
**RT:** You offend me, Doc, I never had a fake publicity stunt gf.  
**RT:** But no, no more jokes about her.

**EK:** So you couldn't even land a date with a made-up woman. I mean, that's what I'm hearing.  
**EK:** If you pay me to come to the show you might have a whole audience of 1  
**EK:** Really though, this is so exciting Richie. I'm really proud of you. Don't tell anyone.

**RT:** Well, I guess you aren't wrong.  
**RT:** You get a first row ticket and a backstage pass IF and only IF you promise to roast me hard in front of the paying fans.

**EK:** I've only been waiting my entire life for this.  
**EK:** Can I get a backstage tour where I meet all your groupies in the green room?  
**EK:** I have to distribute my collected blackmail to them

**RT:** What groupies lol

**EK:** I hear from Twitter that you have "stans"?  
**EK:** It's very awkward for a certain Jewish accountant we know  
**EK:** But hey, no groupies just means more time for me

**RT:** Oh, that  
**RT:** You'll have a chance to meet the stans, I'm sure  
_[Delivered at 9:35pm]_  
**RT:** Now, I realize this might be a lot to ask for, but I have a request and if you say yes, I'm sure we can get through it together.

**EK:** I will NOT wear athletic shorts to your show

**RT:** It's not that.  
**RT:** I want us to be serious for about... five minutes.

**EK:** Wow, Richie Trashmouth Tozier asking ME to be serious. This must be important.  
**EK:** Okay, I'm listening. Lay it on me.

**RT:** Right.  
**RT:** So there's something I talk about during the set, and I'd like you and the losers to know first.

**EK:** Okay. Still with you  
_[Delivered at 9:48pm]_  
**EK:** Oh man. Is this going to be embarrassing for me?

**RT:** Nah.  
**RT:** It's about my girlfriends.

**EK:** What about them?

**RT:** Well. Thing is  
_[Delivered at 10:02pm]_  
**RT:** I've never had a girlfriend.

**EK:** Wait, what? You? THE local ladykiller when we were 13? Come on. What happened to all the action you bragged about?

**RT:** Eddie.

**EK:** I know, I'm sorry.

**RT:** This is just. It's not an easy thing for me.

**EK:** No, I know. But what about when we were kids? I remember you telling us about notes in your locker, hookups, your first times...

**RT:** Never.

**EK:** So you're saying you've never dated anyone?

**RT:** That's not what I'm saying.

**EK:** You're just saying you've never dated women.

**RT:** Yes.

**EK:** Okay, right

**RT:** Yeah.

**EK:** So.  
**EK:** Okay so, wow. Huh.  
**EK:** Richie. You never told me.

**RT:** I've never told anyone.

**EK:** You're not just saying this to make me and my empty apartment feel better about filing for my divorce right? Ha  
**EK:** I thought I knew everything about you when we were growing up

**RT:** Well, mostly you did

**EK:** I just kind of can't believe I had this blind spot

**RT:** Wait, why would me being very gay make you feel better about your divorce?

**EK:** I don't know. Nevermind

**RT:** Look. I didn't want anyone to know  
**RT:** You didn't... miss it or anything. I just hid it. It was by design

**EK:** I'm sorry I didn't know. I wish I had. But I get it.

**RT:** Thank you, Eds.

**EK:** Why'd we have to grow up where we did, right?  
**EK:** I'm glad you told me.  
**EK:** I never loved Myra, you know. I thought I did, for a long time. Really. I just never thought I could get what I wanted. I guess you gain some new perspective when you almost die and then have a chance to go back to the status quo.

**RT:** I'm glad I told you too.  
**RT:** Yeah, I guess you do. Proud of you, kid

**EK:** I'm like you Richie

**RT:** Like me?  
_[Delivered at 10:15pm]_  
**RT:** You're...?

**EK:** Yeah, dumbass

**RT:** Oh.  
**RT:** Oh!  
**RT:** I... Thanks for telling me.

**EK:** Seemed only fair. **  
**EK:**** Also my therapist has been telling me to, like, carpe diem more. Or whatever it is people without anxiety do.

**RT:** Wait, but Eddie. Really?

**EK:** Yeah, really.

**RT:** Jesus. All that time and we never knew about each other?  
**RT:** I thought I was so alone

**EK:** Yeah, so did I

**RT:** Fuck

**EK:** Only took us about three decades

**RT:** Hey I mean, you know what they say about aging and fine wine

**EK:** I wish I'd known before. I would've looked out for you. You always looked out for me  
**EK:** But anyway, now we're even

**RT:** Yeah, guess we are.  
**RT:** Hey, you did look out for me  
**RT:** You always looked out for me too  
_[Delivered at 10:23pm]_  
**RT:** Damn. Can't believe we're even, I really wanted to win this thing.

**EK:** Too bad! Maybe we need a tiebreaker

**RT:** Well I've got another secret.

**EK:** So do I. Let's see which one scores more gay points  
**EK:** Kidding

**RT:** I've been in love with the same person since I was a kid so I win all the gay points.

**EK:** Someone I know?

**RT:** Yeah.

**EK:** One of the losers?

**RT:** Yup.

**EK:** That doesn't break the tie. Bummer for you

**RT:** Yes it does, it's worth at least 100 gay points.

_[Delivered at 10:37pm]_  
**EK:** Then I get at least 100 gay points too. See the problem? We're still even

**RT:** What?  
**RT:** Wait. Wait. What?

**EK:** Richie.

**RT:** Eddie.

**EK:** Are you going to make me say it?

**RT:** Yes.

**EK:** You know what I'm saying, Rich

**RT:** Please.

**EK:** God, you're the worst.  
_[Delivered at 10:46pm]_  
**EK:** I've been in love with the same person since I was a kid too  
**EK:** The same very dumb and oblivious person, apparently

**RT:** Eddie holy shit.

**EK:** Yeah. Yeah  
**EK:** So  
**EK:** Ha. What have we even been doing for all these years?

**RT:** I don't even fucking know.  
**RT:** How do you feel about LA? Are you carpe down?

**EK:** Well, I'm too old for New York. And I could use some sun.  
**EK:** How do you feel about your childhood friend showing up at your door with a suitcase full of polos and ibuprofen?

**RT:** I'll raise you one better.  
**RT:** How do you feel about your childhood friend showing up at your door, helping you pack, taking you on tour, and heading to Santa Monica for overpriced tacos when it's all over?

**EK:** Pretty good, if I'm being honest.  
**EK:** That'd give me way more shows to heckle you at

**RT:** God yes, embarrass me publicly, knock me down a few pegs. You know I love it.

**EK:** Oh, gladly. Like it's my job. I demand a credit in the next special: "Eddie Kaspbrak - Personal Ego Bruiser"  
**EK:** So how soon can you get here?

**RT:** Give me about... five days.  
**RT:** There's stuff I need to get squared away for the tour here first, or my manager will kill me.

**EK:** Sure. Definitely don't lose your job or you'll mess up my travel plans.  
**EK:** Also, to reiterate, I like you not being dead.

**RT:** Yeah, you and me both.  
**RT:** I'll see you soon though. Not as soon as I'd like, but soon.

**EK:** You won't get tired of me?

**RT:** Eddie, you're talking to the KING of not getting tired of you. The GOD of not getting tired of you  
**RT:** The president of the lifelong pining club

**EK:** *Co-president

**RT:** Co-president. I'll make us pins.  
**RT:** Be there before you know it, okay? Promise.

**EK:** You better be, asshole  
**EK:** Hey Rich?

**RT:** Hey Eds?

**EK:** I'm pretty happy we lived

**RT:** Yeah  
**RT:** Yeah I think I could get used to this


End file.
